Naiive Human
by Loving-you-is-a-crime
Summary: Belle is a hardworking and naiive maid that works in the Phantomhive manor. And is the only human servant that does a decent work in the manor. Sebxoc Oneshot!


Momo:Hey~!I had worked on this for awhile during my free time!

Momo had worked very hard on this project. I would recommend that you will enjoy it.

Momo:Aw~!Sebastian,you're the greatest butler ever~!

Sebastian:I am after all,one hell of a butler.-smirks-

Momo:Alright!To the disclaimers~!-straying her eyes away from the yummilious demon.

Sebastian:Lady Momo does not claim Kuroshitsuji[Black Butler]. She only claims her Oc,Belle.

* * *

><p>A red-head maid was dashing down in the hall with her arms filled with a box of plates.<p>

She was running too fast, not watching where she was going... and tripped over her toes,the box of plates falling over.

A passerby maid gasp before dashing toward the scene.

"The plates!"Belle exclaimed as she skidded to the floor, catching all of the plates in her hands.

Belle sighed in relief while Meirin stood up and bowed to the brunette. The brunette maid was placing the plates on the table carefully before turning her head towards the other maid.

"Sorry,Belle!"Meirin cried out.

"It is alright."Belle smiled,tilting her brown hair falling to one side of her head, behind the bonnet.

"Oh!You're not only beautiful,but kind!Many men must've tried to suit you-"Meirin gushed.

"Eh?"Belle blinked,obliviously. Meirin rambled her heart out.

"Thank you,Meirin. I also think you're very pretty."Belle smiled with her eyes closed.

"Eh?Really?"Meirin flushed,fidgeting.

"Yes, But I must get going now. I have other duties to attend before Sebastian frets over it."Belle waved her hand before stalking away from the red-head.

Belle stepped into the kitchen, expecting to find Bard lighting the meat up. Instead,it was Sebastian, who is cooking the meal.

As if he felt her presence, he turned his head to her direction,smiling.

"Did you need anything, Belle?"He asked,coolly.

"Ah,N-"Her words were overcome by a huge growl. The demon butler stared at her as she flushed with embarrassment.

"That wasn't me…"She averted her hazel eyes to the food set on the tray. Sebastian followed her gaze and chuckled. He grabbed the plate of cake and placed it in her vision.

"Would you like some?"

"Can I?"Belle gasp.

"You may."

"Thank you Sebastian!"Belle beamed up at the butler,who grinned.

Belle,the one girl that isn't affected by Sebastian's looks and perfection. A naiive and oblivious woman when it comes to love,feelings and, infatuation. A woman that looks younger than her own age.A woman that the demon butler is interested in.

Belle dug her fork into the cake slice,grinning ear-to-ear. Sebastian stared at the brunette, who was now feeling unnerved by his stare. She turned her head, her mouth full of cake.

"Pwaf foo fairy pat?"She spoke with the food still in her mouth, crumbs spilling out of her mouth. Sebastian twitches at her poor manners as she swallowed down the food down in her throat.

Icing was smudged in the corner of her red lips. An idea popped into the butler's idea for seducing the brunette.

The butler's form loomed over the oblivious maid,causing her to lift her head up in confusion. He slid his ivory pale fingers under her chin,leaning down closer to her face.

He licked the icing in the corner of her lips and pulled away from the brunette.

Her reaction:

One blink. Two blinks.

"If you wanted some cake,then you should have said so."Belle responded,blinking.

This was not the reaction, Sebastian expected.

"Well,I have to finish my tasks. See you Sebastian."She spun on her heel and walked away from the kitchen as the demon smirked at her retreating figure.

Though,she gave reaction to his scheme. He could hear her heart beating faster and seen the small,unnoticeable pink tinted on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Pluto!Please stay still!"Belle chased after the demon hound-in human form,who was running around the garden.<p>

"Sebastian would not be pleased with with!"Belle shouted,cupping her hands around her mouth.

The demon hound skidded to a stop and turned around,running towards the brunette's direction as she stayed still.

The demon hound jumped on her body as her back landed on the grass with a thud. His naked form looming over her small body as she reached her arm up,petting his long,gray hair.

"Good Boy…"She wheezed from the weight on her naked demon grinned,licking the brunette as she giggled.

An image of a demon butler appeared in her head,causing her to furrow her brushed the image away as the weight on her lifted.

She blinked,her mind fazed into reality.

The first thing she saw before her was Pluto's body was lifted up by the demon butler. She had noticed the slight irritation etched into the butler's handsome face before the demon hound tried to pounce on the butler.

Feeling her eyes on him, he glanced at her.

"Are you alright,Belle?Is this _thing_ giving you any trouble?"He faked a smile to cover the annoyance.

"A-Ah…No!"She stammered out, quickly got up,dusting off dirt from her maid uniform. She dropped her head down, staring at her feet. Sebastian tossed the demon hound over to Finian,who was passing by with a shovel.

"I see…Belle,have you been ignoring me lately?"Sebastian asked,tilting his head a little. He knew the answer,but wanted her to confirm his theory.

The brunette's head shot up,hazel eyes widen. Her hands flew up in front of her, waving them.

"No!You got it all wrong!I was-!"The brunette paused before a dark cloud loomed over her head.

"Yes,I did ignore you…"Belle admitted,ducking her head. The demon butler chuckled.

"Why is that?"Amusement laced over to his seductive,masculine voice.

"Ever since last week,when you licked icing off of the corner of my lips…"She paused.

Sebastian waited for her to continue,a sly grin on his face.

"My heart starts to beat rapidly whenever you're near. Your image always appeared in my mind out of nowhere. And my eyes always try to follow your moves, no matter how much I tried to stray them away from your beautiful form."Belle rambled. The sly grin on the demon's face grew wider.

"Would you like to know what this emotion is?"Sebastian asked,leaning down to Belle's level. The brunette snapped her head up,eyes widen in surprise at the small distance between their lips. Her eyes return to its normal size as she blinked.

"What?"

Sebastian smirked before capturing her lips with brunette blushed,her eyelids slid closed,kissing back. The demon smirked into the kiss before pulling away as well as the brunette maid.

The brunette fingered her pink lips,eyes dazed.

"You taste bitter."The brunette finally respond,her nose scrunched up. The butler was taken back from her comment, his smirk faltering.

The brunette stood up on her toes,reaching over to the butler's face.

"But I like the bitterness!"She smiled before smashing her lips against the butler's.

It certainly had brought a surprise to the demon butler.

* * *

><p>Momo:Cut!That was magnificent!Sebastian,I think you are far more the best in the chapter!<p>

Sebastian:I am pleased with your compliments.-bows-

Momo:Hehe...Now…You know what to do,Sebastian!-claps hands-

Sebastian:Yes,My lady.-bows,hand over chest-

Sebastian:I would insist you to review, for My Lady's behalf. Don't critisize My Lady's hard work as you review.


End file.
